


Replacement

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Darth Honkious, Dead Darth Vader, Gen, Goose is the Inquisitor, Inappropriate Use of the Force, It's A Lovely Day On The Space Station And Character Is A Horrible Goose, Our Leader is a Goose, Press x to Flap Wings and Annihilate the Enemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: After Darth Vader dies from his injuries from the battle with Obi-Wan, Darth Sidious finds a new apprentice to help him conquer the galaxy.





	Replacement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wiccy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccy/gifts).

“Lord Palpatine.”

The Emperor turned from where he had been watching the stars out the window of the ship in his personal quarters. He had been waiting on the news of Darth Vader’s recovery. It was a silly little thing, the child being as injured as he was. Nothing that couldn’t be dealt with. Once the boy was conscious—he would be sure to be there for that—he would cut the last string of the Light side from Vader’s soul with the news of his precious Padme.

“Has he stabilized?” he asked in a curious tone, though he knew the answer.

“Uhm, actually...he, uh, died,” the trooper said lamely.

Sidious stared. “What.”

“Yeah, I know, right? Like, what?” The trooper laughed nervously. “I mean, it sucks, but hey! He was pretty young. You can always find a replacement apprentice.”

The Emperor sighed through his nose and closed his eyes, his hand massaging his head as he felt a headache come on. “Leave me.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice!” The trooper ran for it. Straight into the door. He fumbled for the button for the door before finally hitting it and scrambling away.

“Ugh.” Sidious flopped down into his chair with zero dignity. How could he have any? All that planning and plotting to get Anakin to the Dark Side and the fool dies from simple burns! What a waste of a war. True, the Jedi were pretty much exterminated, but that didn’t help his plans with an apprentice.

Where would he find a replacement as powerful as the boy had been? Someone with that much petty rage? It had been the Force that had guided Qui-Gon to Anakin. ...Perhaps that was what he should do. Try to use the Force to find his next apprentice.

So he reached out. Felt the fabric of the Force as it flowed through the universe.

Then—

————————

Everyone was nervous. Various Stormtroopers were patrolling the hallways, trying to look busy. Lecturing the droids on the cleanliness of the battleship. Some of them even pitching in to scrub something or another down.

Who  _ wouldn’t  _ be nervous? It wasn’t every day the Emperor’s right-hand man came to visit and inspect things. The rumor was that he was a real hard one. Punishing and killing men for the slightest of wrongs.

Then, finally, it came. The personal ship of the Emperor’s apprentice landed in the cargo bay. Troopers lined up along the walkway to greet their commander.

The belly of the ship opened up.

And out waddled their commander.

“Wha—He’s a  _ goose _ ?” one Stormtrooper muttered, baffled.

The Emperor’s apprentice spread his wings wide and let out an enormous, “HONK!”

The trooper flew across the room and collided solidly with the wall. He fell and did not move.

“Darth Honkious,” murmured a sergeant, “please try to keep your temper. They are ignorant, true, but you go through them like tissue.”

“Honk!” The goose waddled on down the ramp, stopping to peck at a trooper every few paces.

Then they stopped and stared at the sidearm of a trooper.

“Sir…?”

The troops stood solidly, though confusion and worry rippled through them.

Then, without warning, Darth Honkious grabbed the firearm and ran for it, wings spread wide as he charged between troopers to get to the other side of the cargo bay.

“Not again…” The sergeant sighed. “Well, at least this time it wasn’t something important like the plans for the Death Star.”

“Honk!”


End file.
